The Art of Combat (Queen's Colony)
Overview= Prequisite None. How to Start Speak to Murrar Shar in front of Myrrin's Tower ( -10, -4, 176 ). Reward At least At least 122 XP At least one of the following: Qeynosian Cloth Mitts Qeynosian Leather Gloves Qeynosian Plated Gauntlets Qeynosian Studded Gloves |-|Steps= Speak to Trainer Hayl McGuinness in The Training Grounds ( 28, -6, 139 ). Defeat either a weak sparring partner, an average sparring partner, or a formidable sparring partner in combat. They can be found in The Training Grounds just south of Trainer Hayl McGuinness. |-|Dialog= You say, "I am ready to learn, Murrar." Murrar Shar says to you, "I am very glad to hear it! Go and speak to Trainer Hayl McGuinness, just northwest of here near the archway. I've written his name in your journal. He will teach you the basics of combat." You say, I will do as you ask. (Quest offered) Murrar Shar says to you, "Good luck." You say, "Thanks." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Hello there. I'm here to each new recuits the basics of combat. Murrar told me you show great promise!" You say, "I'd like to learn about combat so that I can help the colony." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Okay, let's see what you're made of. One of the nearby sparring partners to my left will be happy to test your mettle. Challenge any one of them and return to me when you've earned a victory." You say, "How do I challenge a foe in battle?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Starting combat is easy. Just use your mouse pointer to left-click on an opponent. Its name will appear in the Target window in the upper left of your screen. You can also use the Tab key to cycle through nearby targets or the F8 key to select your closest enemy." You say, "How do I begin battle?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "If you're close enough to your foe and want to start hitting it with your weapon, either click your Melee Attack button on your hotbar or press the ~ key. Or you can begin by using one of your spells or combat arts to get the enemy's attention. Remember, you must be close enough to actually hit them." You say, "So I can fight anyone or anything I want?" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "You can fight most non-player characters and creatures that you find outside your city, whether outdoors or in dungeons. Many non-player characters in the cities are there to help or give you quests, so you can't attack some of them. If you try, you'll get a message telling you that they aren't valid targets." (Complete objective) Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "So, did you defeat the sparring partner like I asked?" You say, "I was victorious!" Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "Great work! You've proven your worth and are ready for greater challenges. If you want further instruction later, just come see me. But right now you must report back to Murrar so that you can discover what's behind the trouble here at the colony." Trainer Hayl McGuinness says to you, "I will report back to Murrar." You say, "Hail, Murrar Shar." Murrar Shar says to you, "Hello again. Have you passed the test that Trainer Hayl McGuinness set before you?" You say, "I defeated my sparring partner and learned about combat." Murrar Shar says to you, "I'm glad to hear it, for now we have need of our courage. Until recently, our colony lived in peace with a clan of goblins known as the Spaswill that reside on the other side of the island. But for some unknown reason, they have begun to attack us. We need to begin an investigation at once to get to the bottom of this. Will you help?" You say, "I would be glad to. What can I do?" Murrar Shar says to you, "The goblins have started attacking us from the west. We're not sure what sparked the uprising, but they are now relentlessly trying to invade the colony. I need you to go see how our defenders are doing at the west gate and gather any information you can. Speak with Sergeant Haggus at the barricades and see what you can do to assist him." You say, "I will do so." |-|Quest Journal= Murrar Shar, Emissary of Queen Antonia Bayle, says the colony is in peril and needs my help. He has suggested I acquaint myself with combat immediately. I am to speak with Trainer Hayl McGuinness in the northwestern area of the outpost. He will be able to teach me about fighting. I need to learn about combat from Trainer Hayl McGuinness. I need to speak to Trainer Hayl McGuinness at the Training Grounds northwest of Murrar Shar. I have spoken with Hayl McGuinness. I need to defeat a sparring partner in combat. There are several sparring partners just north of Trainer Hayl McGuinness. I have defeated a sparring partner in combat. I should speak with Trainer Hayl McGuinness and tell him of my victory. I have won a match against one of the sparring partners. I should return to Murrar Shar to show that I am ready for my next challenge. I should tell Murrar Shar that my training was successful. I have learned some of the basics of combat from Trainer Hayl McGuinness at the Queen's Colony. Hopefully this knowledge helps me serve Qeynos and uncover the trouble here. Art of Combat Art of Combat Art of Combat